


Best Laid Plans

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Nohmmy first Valentines together and awkwardness" by Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Discussion of sex acts near the end, but no actual descriptive scenes - sorry!

They've not been together very long and Tommy is still uncomfortable with their relationship. No, that's not quite right. He likes Noh. He has a sneaking suspicion that he might even love him, but that's not something that Tommy cares to examine in too much detail. He's not uncomfortable with being with Noh. It's just. The whole sexuality thing is a bundle of emotions and complex shit that Tommy is just not equipped to deal with. It took him four fucking years just to call Billy his brother without heavy sarcasm in his tone.

So, he lov- likes Noh and it's Valentines Day and Noh absolutely loves all earth holidays and customs. So Tommy is going to have to put on his big boy pants and learn to deal, because dammit he wants to make Noh happy.

It's while he's booking the restaurant that the idea comes to him. The restaurant in question is attached to a hotel and they have a Valentines offer that if you dine there on the 14th then you get a discount on a hotel room for the night. So he takes a deep breath and books the room as well. (He also pays the extra for champagne and roses. He quite likes champagne, and Noh likes flowers, so why not.)

After getting his confirmation email it finally hits him what he's done and he sits and has a panic attack. Luckily for him Noh was on his way over so he manages to get Tommy breathing into a paper bag before he hyperventilates himself to death.

After he's calmed down, sat on the bed taking deep breaths while Noh rubs his back soothingly, he slumps down to rest his head on his boyfriends shoulder. He can smell Noh's aftershave and he inhales deeply, the smell calming and Noh's presence quieting down his brain to something approaching normal. Well, normal for him anyway.

"What brought this on?" Noh asks, and he sounds worried. Tommy can't get over the fact that this amazing guy cares about him. Him! Tommy Shepherd. The guy so useless his own family threw him away.

Tommy twists round and uses his momentum to send them both falling over so they're sprawled over the bed, and each other. He buries his face in Noh's shoulder, not quite ready to talk about it.

"Tommy?"

"Fuck. Alright. Alright I'll tell you" he says, and he focuses on Noh's arms around him as he tells him about booking the restaurant.

"You didn't have to do that" Noh says when he's finished. The worried tone is gone now and has been replaced by fond amusement.

"But it's Valentines Day and I know you'd want to do something to celebrate" Tommy replies.

"Yes, but I also know that you do not like to announce our relationship in public. We can celebrate in private. Or not at all. You are more important to me than a holiday."

"Now see. It's because you say stuff like that that I actually want to do these things!"

"I am confused."

"Never mind roach boy. Besides it's not the restaurant that's the big deal" Tommy says and he steels himself before telling Noh about the hotel room.

"Ah" Noh replies, and that seems to be it.

They've not had sex yet. They've not gone beyond some really awesome kissing. Tommy wants to, really really wants to, but he's nervous as hell. And it's not just because of the whole guy thing. That's a part of it, sure. Tommy's sexuality confusion colours every aspect of their relationship.

However the main problem is that, well. Noh-Varr is very experienced. Tommy wasn't around during Noh's relationship with Kate but he heard the stories after the fact. And Noh has some impressive ex stories that he's shared with the team over the years. While Tommy. Tommy has no exes. Has no experience. At all.

"I'm a virgin" he admits, and it's the first time he's ever said it out loud to another person.

Noh doesn't say anything for a long time. Long enough that Tommy starts to worry. It's one thing for your boyfriend to not have any same sex experience, but to have none at all? Maybe that's too much for Noh to deal with. Maybe he doesn't want the responsibility of having to teach Tommy what to do.

Noh disengages himself from Tommy and sits up, reaching for Tommy's laptop and his phone. Tommy scoots backwards so he's resting against the headboard and watches with his heart in his mouth as Noh phones the hotel and cancels both dinner and the room reservations. He tries not to show how much his heart is breaking when Noh thanks the person on the other end of the line and hangs up, turning back to face Tommy.

"We are not on a schedule Tommy. We don't have to have sex because it's a certain day of the year. We don't ever have to have sex. We can stay in and have a romantic dinner just the two of us without the rest of world watching. And when you decide you want to have sex, and if I'm lucky enough to be the person you want to do it with, then we can do it whenever and wherever you want. We do not have to follow societies expectations of us."

Tommy just stares in shock. It takes an embarrassingly long few seconds for him to realise that Noh isn't giving him the "it's not you it's me" speech and when it finally sinks in what Noh is saying he can't believe his luck at having the most wonderful boyfriend in existence. He can't figure out how to say this without sounding like a sarcastic idiot though, so instead he just pulls Noh down to him and kisses him. Noh, who is very well versed in Tommy's emotional constipation and knows exactly what he's trying to say, just laughs into Tommy's mouth and kisses back.

Two days later on Valentine's Day Noh makes Tommy spaghetti and they watch zombie films on Netflix for hours. When it's edging midnight and Noh really has to leave before he misses the last train home and has to run, Tommy shyly asks if he wants to spend the night. They don't have sex, but Tommy gives his first ever handjob and it seems to go OK if the noises that Noh makes are any indication. And, in response, he receives his first ever blowjob - which he cannot believe he lived so long without.

The following year sex is no longer an issue, and neither is Tommy's sexuality. He books a room at the same hotel and dinner reservations at the restaurant as a surprise, which makes Noh laugh when it's revealed. He claims that Valentine's Day is now his favourite holiday ever and that this years is clearly going to be the best ever and nothing will ever top it.

The year after he's forced to eat his own words as he stands across from Tommy in a suit reciting their wedding vows. Their first Valentine's Day might have been a minefield, but they successfully navigated it together and now they're here. And there's nowhere that Tommy would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to say hi.


End file.
